It has been known that a vitamin B.sub.1 -containing garlic extract is effective for improving atopic dermatitis, and bath salts formulated with a composition of a vitamin B.sub.1 -containing garlic extract as an effective component have been proposed (JP-A 63-307812) and marketed for assisting treatment of atopic dermatitis. Further, since bath salts compounded with a vitamin B.sub.1 -containing garlic extract have good humectant effect, they are also used for healthy persons. However, since bath salts are put into a bathtub, it is difficult to limit their use to a particular person. Then, their use is restricted depending upon individual difference in preference for odor of garlic. In addition, many people do not take a bath everyday, especially, in summer, although they take a shower, and the effect of such bath salts is not necessarily sufficient.
On the other hand, unlike bath salts, soap can be used individually and can be used when a person washes his face, etc. or takes a shower. Thus, soap can be readily used without taking a bath. However, no soap compounded with a vitamin B.sub.1 -containing garlic extract has been found heretofore in the prior art.